


"Merry Christmas, Pipsqueak..."

by corinabbq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kind of vanilla, Light Angst, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Reader was a manager, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yagami Yato Nicknames, You gave your crush to your best friend, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinabbq/pseuds/corinabbq
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and you're out shopping for your friends and family, reminiscing during your days in high school, even remembering a certain salty blonde middle blocker and how much of a crush you had on him while you were one of the managers for the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club, going as far as to leave anonymous love letters in his locker before practice. That is until you gave him away to your best friend. Afterward, you and Tsukishima stuck as friends until you all graduated. But you haven't spoken to anyone since then... until you bump into a certain middle blocker while you're out shopping.Will the flame reignite or will you bury the feelings you have bottled up for him since high school?Entry for the Yagami Fanfic Collab Event.Yagami Discord Server Name: Corinabbq
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	"Merry Christmas, Pipsqueak..."

**Author's Note:**

> BF/N = Best Friend's Name  
> Y/N = Your name
> 
> Hi!   
> It's been over 10-12 years since I last typed out a fanfiction (my first time posting a smut fic, to say the least, hehe).  
> First things first, I'd like to thank my wonderful partner for being my editor. My apologies for it being on the longer side hehe. There were times where I've written Tsukki a bit out of character but I did my best to get his character in. This is the first time I've ever written for anything so I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Warm regards,  
> Corina <3
> 
> Theme: Winter Wonderland
> 
> Husbando: Tsukishima Kei

It was the holiday season and people of all walks of life were celebrating. Everyone was giving and receiving presents from their loved ones, spending time with their families... some people even got engaged.

Except you.

You were spending the holidays alone after your previous partner broke up with you just weeks before, leaving nothing more than a cold hole in your heart no amount of holiday cheer could fill. You felt like a Scrooge or a Grinch in a way but at the same time, you wanted to be happy. Yet you found yourself doing some Christmas shopping for your family and friends that you’ve made in university and at your work; on Christmas Eve, sure, but that’s beside the point. As you skimmed through the bright and sparkling aisles lined with tinsel and fake holly in the mall you were shopping in, you remembered all the times that you’d spend the holidays with friends and family, laughing with joy. You smiled to yourself as you remembered such fond memories. You remembered all the times you spent as a manager for the boys’ volleyball club, including the one time you had a holiday party in the club room, passing presents in a circle while singing “Jingle Bells,” Tanaka and Nishinoya trying to keep the music going just so they could get Kiyoko’s present.

Somehow, you also remembered him. Tsukishima Kei. The tall blonde you went to high school with who would constantly tease you because of your height and how clumsy you were at times.   
For some reason, you start to recall the day you met. 

You weren’t fond of him at first and you’d always retort and call him a pile of salt or a dinosaur, to which he accepted. Oh, how it ticked you off. It was like that for a while, until the teasing became almost second nature and it didn’t bother you as much.

One day, though, you found yourself looking at him a little bit longer than usual. You took note of how pretty his honey amber eyes were and how his blond hair shimmered in the light. For a while, you pretended not to acknowledge your feelings until you were trying to set up the volleyball poles for a practice match and you lost your footing on the stool when Hinata accidentally threw a ball at it, falling sideways and expecting to hit the ground.

Instead, you felt a strong pair of arms catch you. When you opened your eyes to see who your savior was, a pair of the same honey amber eyes you were admiring looking back at yours.

“T-thank you...” you said to him as you slid away from his arms and onto your feet again, a blush rising on your face and ears. It didn’t help that he noticed.   
“Why is your face red, Pipsqueak?” The way he said it was different than usual. It was more nonchalant than teasing; was he genuinely curious? Regardless, you gave a lame excuse.

“It’s too warm in here so that’s why my face is red, salt shaker.” 

Surprisingly, he just shrugged and went onto the court, prepping for a game. You asked Yachi to take your place keeping score of the game while you rushed to the bathroom, immediately splashing cold water on your face and staring into the mirror. 

“I don’t like him... I don’t...” you lied to yourself as you wiped your face of the cool water that dripped down on the sink you were gripping for dear life. Afterward, you felt hesitant to go to practice but did anyway for the sake of not worrying anyone on the team. Every time you passed by Tsukishima, you’d avert your eyes, accepting the teasing but retaliating as if you two were still friends.

You remembered how you used to write anonymous love letters to him and put them in his locker when no one was around. He didn’t need to know it was you and that was actually pretty exciting. There was something attractive about mystery, wasn’t there? You even sealed the envelopes with little heart stickers, a creative touch.

Your little routine continued on until the start of winter vacation. On the last day of class, you planned to put another letter in his locker - this one you were exceptionally proud of - and then head straight to the gym for volleyball practice. Then, you could ease the flutter of your heartbeat every time you caught his eye. Fate had other plans, however, as your best friend came up to you as you were packing your schoolbag.

“Hey Y/N! You’re in the volleyball club right?” Your friend asked out of the blue.

“Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?” 

That’s when your best friend looked away and clasped her hands nervously.

“Well... I really like Tsukishima... But I know you like him too so...”

Your heart sank and you suddenly felt sick, frozen in place as she said those words. She was so pretty and she could attract anyone at school. Even Tsukishima Kei. 

You didn’t want to blurt out the next words because you didn’t want to break her heart. You didn’t want to lose her. It was to lose Tsukishima or lose her. You couldn’t be selfish.

“Oh no, it’s okay. You can have him.” 

Your tongue felt so heavy with the weight of the words, and an overwhelming taste of mercury flooded in. You saw your friend’s eyes sparkle with joy, hugging you in the process. What right did you have to feel so… empty, at her happiness?

“I was so worried you’d say no.” She pulled away from the hug and looked at you with concern.

“It won’t be a problem, right?”

On the outside, you smiled at her and shook your head. On the inside, you were screaming.   
As she walked out of the empty classroom, you collapsed to the floor, the white envelope with his name still in hand. It felt like the world was ending and all you could do was accept what was going to happen. You didn’t fight or resist the tears that flowed down your face, tasting the salty tears that eventually plopped on the envelope. You couldn’t scream out but you could let out little hiccups and small whines.

After a while, you got up from the floor, placing your hand on the desk to support your weak legs to finally stand. The pit in your stomach didn’t go away as you walked over to the gym, hearing the sounds of Hinata and Kageyama screaming at each other and the volleyballs hitting the floor with reverberating echoes overlapping one another. You ran up to Yachi and apologized profusely; you told her you had terrible stomachache - a lie - and felt so sick you had to miss this practice. 

“I’m sorry about that. Feel better and we’ll see you after the break, okay? Take care!” She exclaimed as she waved you goodbye and walked into the gym, hearing the whistle go off as you walked away.

You ripped the letter to shreds when you got home and cried yourself to sleep.

When you came back from the break, you heard your other friends fawn over the fact that your best friend managed to snag the cute and tall middle blocker. You only sat there, eating your lunch in silence. The news spread to the volleyball team, especially with Tanaka and Noya getting jealous of how Tsukishima got himself a girl without trying, all while you tried to drown out the conversation while rolling the ball cart. The thoughts went away after you bumped into something... no... someone. You looked up to see Tsukishima looking down at you annoyed for a brief moment before turning to his usual smile.

“You really should watch where you’re going, Pipsqueak.” He said condescendingly. You usually had something to spout back at him but all you said was a small “sorry” and quickly moved to stay on the bench with Yachi and Kiyoko.

You learned to keep to your seat from then on.

You always noticed your best friend clinging onto Tsukishima’s arm when you went out of your classroom, looking absolutely lovestruck. It was like Cupid hit her with that arrow of love right to the jugular. You always looked away, heart pangs painful. It hurt even more when she showed him off to your other friends like a trophy. It didn’t help when she visited their practices, sometimes bringing him gifts; once, she gave him a small good luck pouch with the moon on it, while she had the matching sun pouch. You cringed because you knew better than to give him something that was a constant reminder of how inferior he felt. You wondered if she even knew about his love for strawberry shortcake or how much he absolutely adored dinosaurs. She didn’t know him. You did. 

Memories just kept flooding in; you remembered another day. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were heading out together and you somehow got dragged along with the two, being closer to Yams than you were with Tsukishima. Yams went into Ukai’s store to grab some snacks while you and Tsukishima snacked on some onigiri and soda.

“You’re best friends with BF/N, right?” he said nonchalantly, looking straight ahead as he sipped on his cola. You almost choked when he asked, looking up at him while trying to catch your breath.

“Oh... yeah! We’ve been best friends since we were kids.” You looked down at your drink, tapping against the aluminum can nervously before looking back up at him. “How’s your relationship going with her, anyway?”

“Oh, well… it’s good.” He didn’t bother to look at you but he looked… distant, for some reason. He was always like this so you weren’t surprised. So you decided to continue with the conversation. 

“...that’s… that’s great! She’s liked you for a while, and-”

“I know.”

That response took you by surprise.

“You… you did?” you asked.  
“I’ve been getting letters in my locker for the past few weeks. I can assume she wrote them.” His facial expression was blank. Your face got warmer so you immediately took a few sips of your cola; it was starting to get flat. It didn’t help that your heart hammered in your chest and drowned out the pain you felt. Yet you continued.

“Oh! Oh… I see. That’s… romantic, isn’t it?” You tried to sound optimistic but you immediately bit your tongue behind the scarf you wore, fiddling with the soda tab.

“I think love letters are stupid.” He looked and sounded annoyed, his eyes narrowing and his mouth twitched in what seemed to be disappointment. It made you regret writing them in the first place, pulling off the tab from the can by accident.

“Oh…” you said meekly. Tsukishima looked down at you with a confused look, his eyebrows raised. 

“... unless they’re written well.” He continued, fidgeting his fingers all the while. It was a habit of his you noticed. “What’s the point of going through the effort if you're not going to try to be poetic?”

Did he really just say that? You thought to yourself. It wasn’t like him to just share that kind of information with you. But you felt at ease, at least for a little while. A smirk had spread across your face.

“Woooooow. Who knew that the ‘Clever Blocker’ would be interested in something as cheesy as love letters.” You teased. His face twisted into that annoyed look he always had towards Kageyama and Hinata.

“Hah? I’m not like the simple idiots. I actually pay attention to what I'm reading.” He said, turning back to drinking the cola he had. 

You two basically teased each other about it until Yams came back. The three of you started walking home together and, for that brief moment, you forgot the heartbreak and the sick feeling that had lingered weeks before. It was as if those next two years could be just a bit more bearable.

You stuck around the volleyball club and you witnessed some pretty great things. You felt comfortable with being around Tsukishima and your best friend, even though you found yourself staring at his blonde lashes occasionally. It was like that for the next two years; you went home with Yams and Tsukishima after every practice. You felt closer to him, despite the distance between you two.  
But after graduation, you all went your separate ways. You didn’t really keep in touch with the friends you made throughout high school... including Tsukishima Kei. Your best friend went off to a different part of Japan for university, so you were basically on your own. While you were grateful to have remained friends with Tsukishima, a part of you still held onto the guilt of not telling Tsukishima the undeniable truth: how you were horribly, terribly, unbelievably still in love with him.

You roamed through the aisles, not really paying attention to your surroundings and lost in memories, when you bump into someone.

“Ah! I’m so sorry! I-“ you stop in your tracks when you look up to see a familiar pair of eyes looking down at you. Your heart skipped a beat and started beating even louder when you realized you were in the presence of the Tsukishima Kei. You straightened up and awkwardly smiled and waved at the blonde. It was as if he hadn't aged at all, except maybe a change of glasses and his hair was a bit longer. 

“Hi, Tsukishima. Nice to see you after a long time!” 

He looked down and squinted at you, the smirk you knew and loved creeping on his face.

“Well if it isn’t Y/N? How are things down there, Pipsqueak?” He said, followed by his usual restrained chuckle. You pouted and crossed your arms. Nice to see nothing changed after a few years.

“The weather is just fine when a dinosaur like you is blocking it.” You said, sticking your tongue out at him. You both didn’t do anything for a few seconds until you two started laughing. You felt a warmth bubble back into your chest as you laughed, soaking in the nostalgia and good times of high school. Gosh, it felt so long ago.

“How are you? Have you been doing well?” You asked, a much more genuine smile spreading across your face.

Before he could speak, someone accidentally bumped into you, pushing you forward towards Tsukishima. Thankfully, he caught you. Unfortunately, as you gripped onto the lapels of his coat, your face was pushed up against his chest, and for that small moment, it was as if you were the only two people in the room and time stopped around you. Your heart felt as if it wanted to jump out of your chest and your face got warmer. You snapped back when you heard Tsukishima calling you. 

“Y/N, are you okay?”

"Uh- umm… yeah! Yeah, I'm okay." You fumbled a little with your words, given you were still so close to Tsukishima. Eventually, though, he stepped back, probably to give you air but you honestly would've preferred to stay up against him.

“Clumsy as ever, I see," he said with a light laugh. Back to normal.

“And your remarks haven’t changed a bit either.”

He raised a brow and replied, “Were they supposed to?”

You laughed at that, at his deadpan delivery and how it fit his stupidly perfect face. You had to look away for a moment before he could call you out for staring.

There was the smallest moment of silence before you spoke.

“So… what are you up to?”

“I’m just buying stuff for friends,” he replied, shrugging it off nonchalantly.

“Oh! I’m assuming you’re buying something for… you know?” You tried to sound as genuine and curious as possible. Of course, he was going to buy a gift for her, why else would he be-

“We broke up a month into college.”

Oh.

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine now.”

What were you even supposed to say to that? You couldn’t exactly jump for joy, but… you had to admit that the weight that had sat on your shoulders and held down your heart all this time finally eased away. You could breathe.

But now you were taking too long to respond. He didn’t look at you as if he expected one, but would be rude to stay quiet, especially after that. You opened your mouth to speak, not exactly knowing what you were going to say, but he interrupted you.

“Want to shop with me, maybe get something to eat? I know a good bakery that serves some really good tea and strawberry shortcake.”

You nod as you quickly bought the gift that caught your eye from the vendor and you both headed outside the mall. You felt the snow and pavement crunch below your boots as you walked with Tsukishima. It felt relieving to somehow be by his side again, bickering like you both used to in high school as you two shared a strawberry shortcake, drank tea, and caught up about life in general. You were surprised when you learned that he was still doing volleyball, despite being in college and getting ready to work at the Sendai Museum after he graduated. You told him about your plans after graduating and he seemed to be happy, despite his small snarky comments, but you knew he meant no ill-will behind them. He was still the same Tsukishima Kei you were friends with in high school.

Afterward, you two decided that you both needed to do some more Christmas shopping, as well as get some nice Christmas stationary. Conveniently, there was a stationery shop nearby in the same shopping center, so you both hopped in to search for some small gifts and cards. While you were shopping, you spotted a small and cute dinosaur keychain dangling with other animal keychains on a wooden post. Maybe this would be a nice gift for Tsukki, you thought to yourself as you admired how cute it was, even spotting a matching dinosaur keychain next to the original one...

“Hey, short stack. Are you almost done?” Tsukishima called out from behind you, causing you to jump at least a couple of feet. 

“Y-yeah! I’m almost done!” You said, hurriedly walking to the cashier with the cards and the dinosaur keychain. 

“Is this a gift?” the cashier asked as they scanned the small item.

“Y-yes.” You said shyly, noticing Tsukishima at the cashier next to yours, buying his items. You noticed how his hair still was that perfect blonde color and, although his hair was a bit longer at the front, you still noticed the same honey-colored irises and blonde lashes behind his glasses. You almost didn’t catch the cashier calling out to you to pay for your items, fumbling over your wallet as you hurriedly grabbed your card and paid, turning to see Tsukishima already by the entrance, looking impatient as usual. As soon as you jogged on over to him, his gaze locked onto you. The impatience in his stare was slight but noticeable enough.

“Jeez, Pipsqueak, what took you so long?” 

“Well, sorry that I couldn’t take my card out fast enough.”

“Well, I hope those short little legs of yours can keep up cause I want to go check out some electronics.” He said with his sinister chuckle. 

You both bickered on the walk there; you swear he was deliberately trying to make you run after him. Curse him and his long dinosaur legs. Still, you didn’t mind it, even if this shopping trip was turning out longer than you planned; every moment spent with Tsukishima was worth it. It took you by surprise, however, when he invited you to his apartment.

“It’s going to get cold soon, pipsqueak. Someone small like you would freeze to death,” he said. If he was trying to be sincere, it wasn’t working.

“If you were so worried, you’d lend me your jacket. You know, maybe be considerate?”

He didn’t say anything snarky after that, and you almost thought that you had won this round. Almost. He just had to surprise you.

“Come over to my place, then.”

You didn’t hesitate to say yes, and as you both walked you couldn’t help the small bubble of curiosity and glee building in your stomach. Thankfully, he didn’t live very far, and you were grateful you didn’t have to walk all the way to your place which was considerably farther.

Once you two arrived, he opened the door and let you step inside. Everything looked clean and organized for the most part. Everything where it should be. You were especially grateful for the kotatsu in the middle of the room, given how cold it was outside and your face was slightly red from the cold wind. Tsukishima took off his shoes at the door and walked ahead of you, turning on the light to the kitchen. You heard the familiar sound of water running into a pot, followed by a clack of the teapot going on top of the burner. You hang your coat and scarf on the coat rack, and you walked over to see Tsukishima concentrating on the tea. He was going to watch that for a while, so you took the time to have a little glance around the place.

All over his home were pictures of his life: Tsukishima as a child, his family, and the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team, with Tsukki sticking out like a sore thumb and not smiling. You giggled to yourself when you saw it. No, he really hadn’t changed.

“Tea’s ready,” Tsukki called, bringing you out of your thoughts. 

“Oh. Okay.”

“I’ll put on the TV too.”

You were still curious, so you kept your gaze on the photos that caught your attention the most. Your eyes lead you over to a desk of sorts, trying to catch a glance at the small framed photos on it. But you noticed a neat pile of mementos, including a dinosaur figurine and… Wait a minute… You noticed a pile of small square letters that have been opened carefully, leaving the heart stickers on each of the seal flaps intact.

Those are the letters that you snuck into his locker back in high school, along with some new letters; those must’ve belonged to your friend. You didn’t think he’d be so sentimental as to keep them… then again, he probably kept them because they were from her. You didn’t mean to snoop though, so you turned away as quickly and quietly as possible to avoid getting Tsukishima’s attention.

You ended up directly bumping into him instead.

“Ah! Tsukki! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” You tried to play it off with a light smack to his arm. “If you were carrying the tea, you would’ve spilled it on me!” It was something to hopefully distract him from what you were definitely not doing. If anything, he seemed amused at your attempt. Darn it.

“Being a little nosy, huh pipsqueak?”

“No! No, I was just… you really shouldn’t leave personal things out in the open for anyone to see.”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything. Instead, he walks around you towards the desk, delicately taking up one of the letters - one of your letters - in his hand, fiddling with the little ends of the unsealed heart sticker with his fingers. You had to glance away for a moment to plan your next words carefully. Hopefully, you were subtle enough that he didn’t notice.

“I mean, they’re important, aren’t they? Letters from your highschool sweetheart have to be, yeah? Her penmanship has gotten better too!”

His face was… odd. Expressionless, in a way, minus the small furrow of his brow. But his eyes, those honey amber eyes… they were only fixed on the letter in his hand. Maybe you hit a nerve? He did mention they broke up but he didn’t say how. Oh no, you couldn’t bear it if you went and ruined everything again.

“She didn’t write those letters.”

You held your breath.

“I know she didn’t write those letters…” he continued, “...because she sent me some and they just weren’t the same. They didn’t compare to the ones that were carefully placed in my locker back in high school. I thought about it, and then I realized… there was only ever someone else.” 

Whatever words you had to say, they died in the back of your throat. You knew exactly where this was going, and yet you didn’t know if you could stand the outcome.

“Y/N… you’ve been there all that time throughout high school. It finally makes sense. Why you kept staring at me. Why you’d avert your eyes at times. I’m not dense, Y/N. Why did you lie about the letters? Why didn’t you own up to writing the letters?”

Because I was scared, you thought. Because there was no way you could have. Because so many things came together so horribly. But you couldn’t stand his glare; his eyes were sharp and prying, he was digging for an answer. One that he already knew. And somehow, that made you angry, because how could you ever explain how much you hurt knowing you weren’t enough? How could he even understand the sacrifice you made for someone else?

He expected an answer and you cracked.

“Because I couldn’t be selfish!” There it was, out in the open from the bottom of your chest. When you looked back up at Tsukishima, there was the slightest hint of anger in his expression, his eyebrow twitching slightly. You’ve seen irritation and annoyance from him plenty of times before, but anger you’ve never seen.

“Selfish over what? Letting your best friend be with someone you were in love with for the sake of your own heart to be stomped on? To be dishonest with yourself?” You never expected his voice to be so quiet, yet it didn’t detract from how tense everything already was. 

You found yourself backing away from him slowly, not wanting to confront your feelings anymore. The more he came closer, the more you started to feel smaller than you already were, until your back hit the wall but he kept moving closer to you. 

BAM.

His hands slammed against the wall beside your head, so you didn’t have much of a choice but to look up at him. His honey eyes burned with an intense fire behind them, sharp and steady. You’ve never seen Tsukishima angry up close but it was so scary. Just being under his gaze made you feel like you were just a speck of dust waiting to be cleaned away until there was nothing left of you. And yet, there was still a small fire within you and you weren’t going to back down.

“You say that as if I’m… never mind…”

Don’t.

“Say it, Pipsqueak.”

Stop. But you couldn’t hold back anymore.

“You say that as if I’m over you because I’m not! I still haven’t gotten over you!” 

You felt shame rise in your chest all the way to your face. All of those feelings finally spilled out for him to see. At that moment, you felt fear and embarrassment, immediately fiddling with your fingers, tears hot with the same shame falling down your face. The both of you stood still in the silence, the sound of people celebrating outside and your sniffles filling that space. You couldn’t afford to lose his friendship. You had to say something.

“Tsukki I…”

Now or never, right?

“Kiss me.”

You looked up at him, that same intense glare still burning.

“Wh-what?”

“Kiss me like you mean it.” 

You were frozen in place against that wall that Tsukishima trapped you against. You couldn’t move, not after what he just said, still processing those words of his. You carefully crafted an excuse, in case he wouldn’t follow through; those words vanished as Tsukishima crashed his lips against yours. Your hands found a place on his chest and his hands that had originally gripped you against the wall found a place on your face, the hold gentle in contrast to how he kissed you.

He finally pulled away from you slowly, seemingly not wanting to break from the kiss. You looked up at him with conflicting feelings. You had so many questions, all of them buzzing in your head at once.

“Tsukki…”

“Those letters… I’ve always looked back at them every single time I was having a rough day. They gave me some sort of strength to know that there was someone out there that believed in me. I didn’t know that it was you the entire time. That you were watching from the stands, cheering me on, pouring your heart out, and made sure I was okay when I was hurt. You liked me all this time. No. Loved me, even. Is that right, Y/N?”

“I… yes…” 

“To be honest, I…” he mumbles with a blush rising on this face, a stark contrast from his blonde hair. Tsukishima Kei? Blushing? You must be dreaming now.

“I didn’t need those letters because… I-I’ve always liked you… and… I-I still haven’t gotten over you, either…” 

Either? What did he mean by that? You felt slightly overwhelmed with all that was happening.

“W-what?” That was all you could muster to say. 

Tsukki grumbles under his breath before looking back at you, his eyes somehow softening. 

“Every single day in high school, you dealt with my bullshit and snarky remarks. You didn’t run away. You stayed and… you appreciated every part of me. I felt like I could do anything as long as you were watching me. As long as you were there. Like every point I made mattered. Y/N. You were one of the many people who believed in me.” 

You listened and processed every word he was saying. Your heart was doing jumping jacks and here he was, pouring out all of his emotions like he did during the Shiratorizawa match. You weren’t used to seeing this side of him often but it was also the fact that he was pouring all of it about you. 

You. 

You couldn’t help but feel your ears and face warming up slowly as you replayed the words in your head. You got out of your head when you felt his hand tilt your chin up towards his blushing face, wrapping his arms around your waist in the process. 

“T-Tsukki?” 

“I was… rambling. Just… l-let me show you.” Tsukki gently pressed his lips against yours, a stark contrast to the one from earlier. Yet it still had all of his passion behind it, not holding back anything. You pulled away and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“I… I love you, Tsukishima Kei.” You confessed to him, feeling a weight come off your shoulders and chest, your heart pounded out of your chest.

There was a small smile on his face that wasn’t like his usual snarky smirks. It was… genuine. True. He leaned down close to your face, feeling his warm breath against your lips. 

“I’ve waited for years to hear those words come out of your mouth.” You felt like he was teasing you, just lingering there, centimeters - no - millimeters away from your lips. 

“I love you too, pipsqueak.” He said before closing the gap yet again, both of you kissing each other with such passion. All of this was making you feel a certain way, confirmed only by heat pooling between your legs. You wanted more of him than just kissing and your body trembling just for Tsukishima.

“Tsukki, I-...” you softly moaned out between kisses, too embarrassed to complete that sentence. He pulled away to look at you and your trembling body.

“What do you want, Pipsqueak? Tell me or else I’m not going to do anything.” He teased, a small smirk rising on his lips.

“I-I…”

“You what?” He mocked.

“I want you…” you said meekly, turning your gaze away from his.

He gently took your chin again to face him before he cupped your cheeks.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, making sure he has your consent to please your aching desires.

“Yes… yes, I’m sure…” 

That was all he needed before he dove back in on your lips while you held his toned arms and face, his hands drifting all over your body, grinding his growing hard-on against you while having one of his knees grinding between your legs.

It felt like forever that you were lip-locking with Tsukishima as both of you were exploring each other's mouths with your tongues. At some point, he pulled away from your lips to look at you with half-lidded eyes and a blush on his face before going back into your lips with a fervor that you welcomed. You got such an adrenaline rush, and you knew he was too when he pulled away from your lips and started attacking your neck, sucking on the skin. You were moaning with every suckle and nibble. His honey eyes darkened like a feral animal as he went to town down on your collar bone, all while hastily unbuttoning and removing your dress shirt while you removed his. The top of his head was so close and you took in the scent of his blonde locks. 

“Tsukki…” you breathlessly moaned, trembling at his touch. You were so touch-starved and Tsukishima was the cure to that. Without hesitation, he picked you up and carried you hastily towards his bedroom, placing you on the bed as he started to reach towards the clasps of your bra, throwing his glasses on his nightstand with the other hand. He was surprisingly skilled with swiftly removing your lacy bra in one fell swoop, the now-exposed nipples hardening at the cool air briefly before Tsukishima dove right in and began to swirl his tongue on one while pinching the other, causing you to yelp out. Every now and then, he would look up to see your reactions, humming as he gently bit your nipple, a smirk creeping across his face before removing his now-glistening lips off it and going up for another soft kiss, leaning down to your ear. 

“Heh… didn’t think the cute little manager would be so into this. You must have been so needy for my touch, haven’t you?” He whispered in your ear, his calloused hands running down your bare torso and slipping his hands down into your soaking lace panties, causing you to gasp out. He chuckles a bit.

“Aw Pipsqueak. You’re already soaking. All of this for me? How cute.” You can just hear the smirk he had on his face but somehow, you were turned on by what he was saying to you, just whimpering out when he rubbed your already sensitive clit.

“Tsukki please…”

“Kei. Just call me Kei.”

“Kei.” His name dripped off your tongue like honey and you wanted to savor the moment. Tsukishima smiled at you as he continued to rub your folds and left another kiss on your trembling lips. A finger slowly slid into your dripping wet core, moaning out his name as he did so, pumping in and out slowly. At some point, his finger curled up, hitting your G-spot, causing your whole body to tremble. Every inch of his middle finger felt like you were on cloud nine. After hitting your pleasure spot over and over, you finally reached your first orgasm, spurting your juices all over Tsukishima’s hand. He slowly pulled his hand out of your sopping cunt, showing you his hand that was glistening with your juice. You whimpered when he licked it in front of you.

“You’re delicious, Pipsqueak.” He smirked before finally removing your jeans and dripping panties and tossing them on the floor. 

“Oh, I think you’re ready. You’re more than ready, Pipsqueak.”

He threw his unbuttoned dress shirt on the floor, carefully unbuckling his belt and his pants, teasing you for what felt like a long time before he was down to his boxers, his hard bulge visible. You watched in anticipation as he slowly removed his boxers and his cock sprung out from its confines and gently slapped against his lower abdomen. You must have been staring at his length for the longest when he chuckled and separated your legs for him to sit in between, stroking it teasingly.

“You like what you see, Pipsqueak? Hope you’re not short-circuiting on me now because we haven’t even gotten to the fun part.”

He was right when you realized that you were drooling, wiping it away with your hand as he put on the condom he whipped out while you were busy staring at his cock that was leaking with precum. He pulls you closer to him and rests his cock on your folds, leaving you a whimpering mess with the sensation of his warm hard-on twitching slightly against you.

“Kei…” you whined.

“Tell me what you want, Pipsqueak, and I’ll do it. I’d do it all for you.” He blurted out. He sounded so desperate, so in love with you. You wanted him all this time and he was willing to give you his everything at this very moment. 

“I want you…” You whimpered out as he rubbed his cock between your aching folds, arching your hips up. 

“So eager for me, aren’t you, Pipsqueak?” He chuckles before leaning down to give you one last kiss on your lips. “Me. Too.” He whispered, punctuating every word with soft kisses. 

Tsukishima begins to guide his cock into your entrance before looking back up at you as he slowly slid into you, the both of you moaning out and cursing under your breaths until he finally bottomed out and you adjusted to his length. The both of you were still for a moment, kissing each other before he finally started to move, nice and deep thrusts hitting your cervix. You loved feeling this full and you loved the pleasure you were getting from the man you loved all of this time. You both were moaning out, taking in the soft gasps and whines. You both were in bliss. There were kisses and lovebites galore that he was leaving all over your skin, groaning in your ear in between.

At some point, Tsukishima’s thrusts started to get sloppier and faster, both of your breaths quickening. You both were reaching your climax as Tsukishima gave you sloppy kisses and rested his forehead against yours. 

“K-Kei! I’m gonna-” you whined, gripping onto the bedsheets for dear life, your body trembling, trying to control yourself. You wanted to savor this intimate moment with him.

“Cum with me… Cum with me, Y/N…” Tsukishima groaned, his breath hitching as he slid his fingers into your hand that was originally gripping the sheets, feeling his large calloused hand once more in your small soft one. 

And just like that, your body shook, no longer holding back your orgasm, your eyes widening, back arching into Tsukishima’s toned body, moaning out his name.  
He finally bottomed out, feeling his cock twitch inside you, as he finally reached his release, groaning loudly before collapsing on top of you, both of you trying to catch your breath. 

After a while, he pulled out and disposed of the cum-filled condom as he went into the bathroom. You heard water running for a while before it stopped, Tsukishima coming back into the room and picking you up bridal style into the dimly-lit bathroom, the only light source being the small tea candles around the bathtub filled with water. You could smell the slight scent of citrus coming from the bath.

“C’mon, Pipsqueak. We’re getting cleaned up.” He said as he placed you into the warm water and then sliding behind you. You sighed with satisfaction. Nothing like a warm bath on a cold winter's evening. Suddenly, you felt a sponge gently being dragged across your back, turning to see Kei concentrated on cleaning you. It was so weird to see him without his glasses but at least you got to see his eyes unobscured. Even in the dim light, you could see them glow. You didn’t realize how long you were staring until he looked up at you, his concentration was broken by his usual smirk.

“Admiring my eyes again, aren’t you, Pipsqueak?”  
Your face became a nice shade of pink as you turned your head back towards the bathroom faucet. After rinsing your back, Tsukishima pulled you against his chest, raising your chin to look up into those eyes again.

“I don’t mind… They’re all yours to look at anyways, short stack.” It was still so uncharacteristic of him to say that in such a soft tone. 

“I mean… They’re pretty after all...” you said, slightly pouting. “That doesn’t mean you can call me short stack…”

You felt his chuckle reverberate throughout your body.

“Awww I thought you liked being called short, Pipsqueak.” 

Just as you were about to protest, he dropped the smile and began to blush again.

“B-because… I think you’re pretty cute… with that height of yours…” 

Your heart skipped a beat as he said those words, smiling and settling down against his chest.

“I think you’re pretty cool too…” you whispered, making him blush further. 

He leaned down to kiss your forehead and then your lips, the both of you smiling as you both wash each other and drying off before slipping into something warm. He gave you his pajama pants and sweater that were way too big for you, but you managed before slipping under the covers with him, pulling you into his chest, wrapping his arms around you as he kissed the top of your head.

“Goodnight, Pipsqueak. I love you.” He mumbled into your hair as he started tracing circles along your back.

“I love you too, you salty dinosaur…” you replied as you drifted off to sleep, enveloped by his warmth.

When you woke up, you were met with your fresh boyfriend’s sleeping face, his mouth slightly open as he snored softly. He’s so cute when he’s asleep, you thought to yourself, smiling. You decided to take the opportunity to kiss his lips, causing him to grumble a bit.

“Kei.” You cooed. “It’s Christmas.”

He responded by grumbling back and pulling you closer to him. “Kei. Let’s make some breakfast.”

“Mmm…” he mumbled before slowly opening his eyes. The grouchy face he had when he was sleepy was a good look for him.

“You look so cute when you’re sleepy.” You whispered softly, chin resting on his chest. Tsukishima looked down at you, an eyebrow raised at you.

“Yeah? And you’re cute when you snore.” He teased.

“I don’t snore!” You protested.

“You totally do, Pipsqueak.” His voice sounded soft yet snarky. 

You pouted and puffed up your already pink cheeks at him, shoving a pillow in his face before sitting up, feigning anger, crossing your arms. Yet Tsukishima saw through you, sitting up beside you and wrapping his arms around your waist, burying his face on top of your head.

“You like being teased, Pipsqueak, even throughout high school. Still nice to see that hasn’t changed.” He grumbled. Damn, why did he have to be so charming?

You leaned back slightly against him, humming softly.

“You’re not wrong… You tall salt shaker.” You chuckled as he pinched your cheek playfully. Both of you kept at it for a while until you were on top of him, smiling at each other, taking in this moment of peace before going in for a soft kiss, your hands weaving into his hair and his gently cupping your face.

“Merry Christmas, Kei.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

You both stayed like that for a while until you finally got off him, pulling his arm.

“Let’s at least eat some breakfast. I have a Christmas gift for you.” You said excitedly.

You practically dragged him to his living room and made him sit down on the kotatsu, Tsukishima looking at you with slight disbelief. It was honestly kind of endearing, the expression on his face.

“What?” You scoffed. “You thought I didn’t have anything for you?”

“I mean I don’t know what you got me but I’m assuming it’s one of the things you got while we were shopping.” He said nonchalantly.

You stuck his tongue out at him before finding the small paper pouch with a “Merry Christmas” seal on the flap and handing it to him, a blush rising on your face as he took it from you. You watched him inspect the gift before he put it down on the tabletop of the kotatsu. He didn’t say a word as he went past you and pulled out a similar looking paper bag that has been sealed, looking away from you with rosy cheeks.

“I got this for you…” he mumbled as you took the gift from his hands.

The both of you decided to sit down next to each other in the kotatsu, your gifts in hand. As you opened your gift, you pulled out a dinosaur charm.

Wait a minute… Wasn’t this…?

“The other charm?” 

You didn’t have to finish your thought because Tsukishima finished it for you as he pulled out the matching charm you got for him.

Both of you looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Who could have known this was all going to happen? Then again, you didn’t expect your first love to be here with you now, on Christmas Day.

As both of you held up your phones with the matching charms on them, you leaned into each other, just relishing in each other’s presence. To you, this was the best Christmas present you’ve ever gotten.

Maybe this was your Christmas miracle after all. Maybe your Christmas miracle was Tsukishima Kei.


End file.
